


Miraculous Ladybug: Season 3

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Luka Couffaine, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Continuation, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Puppy Love, Season 3, Slow Burn, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: A fanonical season 3 for miraculous ladybug. Will obviously become an AU once season 3 actually airs. I'll try my best to emulate the show.





	1. After-Credits of Mayura

Adrien walked to the car with his hand rubbing his cheek, ears burning.

Why had Marinette kissed him?

It wasn't a goodbye or hello kiss, which were common and friendly.

This was..

Different.

His heart pounded. Plagg gagged from under his jacket to which he quickly admonished him before stepping into the car.

Nathalie glanced back at him. "I take it you had a good time?" she asked cooly. She sounded... Off. Her voice was shaking and slightly raspy, and she appeared to be shivering slightly. A cold?

"Yeah i had a good-" he rubbed his cheek. "A great time. Wow"

She raised a brow. "I assume something happened that you won't tell me about?"

He smiled and looked out of the window. "Yeah. Something amazing. You'll just have to guess" he said cheekily, even as wistfulness crossed his tone as they rounded the street and the friend group were blocked from sight.

Nathalie sighed. Children were so obvious about their feelings.

Then she raised a hand to her heart, ignoring the side glance Gorilla gave her, feeling her throat clog up slightly.

"Like father like son.." she murmered almost mournfully. Her heart gave a painful throb and she had to fight back a cough that had immediately risen. Adrien shot her a concerned look. "Nathalie, are you okay? You seem... Sick"

"I'm fine" she responded calmly, hand shifting into her pocket to trace the peacock miraculous that sat there.


	2. Riff Snare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to be like the show. On a scale of 1 to 10 how am i doing? Haha

"Girl, just talk to him! You saw how he smiled after you kissed him; he likes you back, I'm certain of it!!!" Alya gave Marinette a little push. The bluenette in question was extremely nervous, standing in the doorway watching Adrien chat with Nino.

She was extremely scared to talk to him. Yeah, he had reacted positively to her kiss, but...

"B-but what if he just faked a good reaction? What if he thought over it and was creeped out? What if-"

"What if we go find out?" Alya cut in, looking unimpressed. "You can't just go for a hit and run, you should go talk to him!"

With that she gave her friend a hearty shove, to which she fell into the classroom face first.

The entire class went quiet and turned to stare at her.

Alya flushed. "Sorry" she yelped guiltily to a groaning Marinette who was peeling herself off the floor.

"Hey... Need a little help?" a certain boy asked.

Marinette looked up to be greeted by the lightly tanned hand of Adrien, green eyes glinting as he looked down on her. She hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to pull her up, legs trembling as she righted herself.

The class tentatively returned to their conversations, but were clearly watching.

..Adrien hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"A-adrien?" she breathed, confused. She felt like she was floating. He flushed and removed his grip, chuckling nervously. "Sorry. You had a very big entrance though - not that you're not always noticeable- ehm- i mean-" he stammered.

Adrien Agreste... Stammered?

From her?

She felt like her face must be emitting steam by this point.

Alya came to her rescue, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Thanks for swooping in and being the prince charming for this damsel" she smirked. "But i think it's too early to be planning for that happy ever after"

At that Adrien was noticeably red, eyes widening before he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Point taken. Nice to see you two after the craziness of friday, anyway"

Alya shrugged with a smile and the blonde returned to a seat next to his grinning friend, who immediately began to tease him. Marinette fiddled with her hands as she stumbled to her desk, a tiny smile playing on her lips, heart pounding.

Alya had to wave her hand in front of her face several times for her to react.

Miss Bustiet walked in and the class started.

\---

Luka walked through the streets, expression as serene as it always had been.

Well. Until he had bumped into Kagami Tsurugu.

"Kagami" he said dryly. She looked unimpressed. "Couffaine. Surprised you go outside" 

She was slightly snarky. She certainly seemed to have a sweet side, but one always tinted by bitterness and a desperation to be superior. He felt slightly bad for her, even while feeling annoyance.

"How are things going with Adrien?" he finally offered, feeling awkward. She sighed, looking down. "What kind of answer do you want? We both know Adrien and Marinette are just in denial for each other. We're experiments at best."

Luka froze, eyes widening, before plastering on a fake smile. "Well, as long as that's what - who Mari really wants, then I'm happy for her"

He was only slightly lying. He was truly happy for her that she seemed to have found a boy she truly cared for. An adoration that, given time and adulthood, could turn into love.

But it felt sour.

Kagami sighed, eyes flashing with something indeterminate. "Wilt away like a rebound if that's what satisfies you" she said simply. "But i like Adrien, and if Dupain-Cheng refuses to make a move, then i have every right to. I'm not giving up yet. Have a nice day"

She pushed past him and he was left alone in the street, biting his lower lip.

He decided to walk home, suddenly too tired to continue his walk, but reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to call her. Just to get a definitive answer.

She picked up in only 2 rings.

"Hi Luka, why are you calling me?"

Her voice was bright, like sunshine apon the sea. His hand came up to drift over his heart. "Hello, Mari. Could i... Ask you something?"

He heard the pause of confusion and concern. "Sure? What's up?"

"Do you want to pursue anything serious with me, or... Do you want Adrien to be your dream?"

Even as he tried to get out such a cutting question, he couldn't stop his weightless metaphors. 

She inhaled sharply on the other end of the phone.

"I-i didn't meant to lead you on.. I legitimately like you, but... I do really really like Adrien. I'm sorry.." she finally said, voice cracking.

His grip tightened so hard on the phone he feared it might break.

"..Ok. Bye, Mari" he said quietly. She huffed out a sad sigh. "Talk to you later, Luka.."

He ended the call with a look of dismay coating his face.

"Kagami was right... I was just an experiment.." he frowned. "I was used..." he hung his head, bitterness seeping over him.

\---

The panes of the observatory gleamed.

"Ah yes, the agony over being led on, of regretting your love and bond. Such suitable prey for my akuma...

Fly my little akuma, and evilize him!"

\---

He didn't resist as the twilight butterfly vanished into the guitar on his back.

"Greetings Riff Snare, my name is Hawkmoth. I am willing to grant you the ability to take what is yours - in return for the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir! Do we have a deal?" Hawkmoth grinned. Luka smirked. "I agree to your terms, Hawkmoth"

An odd sensation flooded him as his appearance modified.

\---

"Marinette, why are you avoiding Adrien??" Tikki complained from within her bag, ignoring how Marinette shushed her. "It's obvious he at least kinda likes you back!"

She bit her lip. "I just.. I don't want to get all stammery over him right now when i know Luka must be feeling terrible..." she bit her lower lip. "I didn't mean to lead him on, i legitimately liked him, but..."

"You didn't hurt him on purpose, and you only had one date!" Tikki protested. "This isn't your fault!"

She groaned and shook her head, before burying her face in her hands. "I just feel bad.."

The Kwami sighed but didn't keep responding.

Then a sudden crashing of noise ricocheted off of a building down apon the street she was walking back home from school on. She covered her ears but still groaned and doubled over as the sound caused vibrations.

Then a thick cord akin to the wire of her yoyo encircled her waist, pulling her up to look into black sclera and bright aqua irises with white glowing pupils.

"There you are" they smirked, voice soft but dangerous. Her face paled. His voice was different but unrecognisably his. "Luka?!" she cried out in dismay, heart sinking. He was akumatized?

"Don't worry my dear, i won't let him steal you" he smiled. "All i need to do is get rid of Adrien and give that stupid jewelry to Hawkmoth and you'll be mine forever" his face seemed troubled and guilty for a second before he shook it off. "So sit tight somewhere i know you'll be alone..." the cord dug deeper into her waist, beginning to hurt, before she was flung into the sky. Screaming, she saw her life flash before her until the cord snagged around a part of the eiffel tower, dropping her down onto the hard metal, tight cord preventing her movement. She saw him run off toward the school and her heart lurched into her chest.

"I can't let him hurt Adrien! Tikki- spots on!"

After her transformation and escaping the cord she ran after him, leaping over rooves and sprinting through streets, yo-yoing over staring civilians as her heart pounded.

'Adrien will get hurt and it's all ny fault..'

\---

Adrien froze in the street, feeling a sudden sense of danger. He ducked into a side alley and was incredibly lucky to have done so as Riff Snare dropped into the street that moment.

The blue and black villain stared around with a growl, cord wrapped around his arm and a guitar strapped to his arm that seemed to be letting off intense soundwaves that made passerby flee, covering their ears.

"Adrien, i know you're here..." he growled, gripping the cord tighter. "Coming out sooner will make this easier for me.."

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien whispered, before leaping out of the alley as Chat Noir, constant placeholder cocky smile present on his face. "Uh oh, only a few days and another akuma after we just beat what was probably your master plan? You seem desperate, Hawkmoth"

Riff Snare scoffed, looking irritated. "This isn't about that stupid terrorist, this is about me. You have three choices: hand over Adrien, hand over your miraculous, or I'll beat you into dust"

Chat mockingly considered his options, tapping his chin and hmming, before grinned. "Is option 3 reversable? Because i hope you're ready to go down"

Riff Snare growled before flying at him, and Chat weaved in and out of his attacks, briefly checking his staff to call Ladybug.

\---

She picked up his call, hands shaking. "Chat, are you fighting him? Is Adrien ok? He's after Adrien Agreste"

There was a pause on his end (busy dodging) before he replied. "Yeah, Adrien got home. Let's stop this guy before he can follow him there, yeah?"

Ladybug swallowed, imagining an akumatized Luka killing Adrien. Because of her.

'myfaultmyfaultmyfault'

"I'll be there as fast as i can"

\---

Riff Snare glared, nearly out of cord and soundwaves beginning to falter. Marinette panted, tired, before throwing up her yoyo.

"Lucky Charm!"

..And as always something unhelpful looking fell.

She blinked. 

"Umm.. How do i use this?"

"Figure it out as we go, MOVE!" Chat shouted, tackling her as 'Luka' lunged. She bit her lip and looked around, eyes lighting up as she saw his discarded cord, it flashing a ladybug pattern along with his guitar.

She smirked.

\---

With a bit of creative thinking they had managed to trick Riff into getting tied to a lamp before she had contained his soundwaves, causing pressure to build up and shatter his guitar.

Thw akuma tried to fly away but she caught it.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma... Time to de-evilise!"

"Miraculous ladybug!"

And with that Luka was back to normal and slumped to the floor, bounds disappearing. "...I'm such an idiot.." he mumbled, more depressed than she had ever seen him. "Getting this pissed over rejection.."

Her heart throbbed.

Chat stepped forward. "It's okay, we know you never meant to be Akumatized. Hawkmoth takes any victim, no matter how emotionally stable they almost always are.." he shook his head. "But.. I think you should calmly talk whatever this is out with whoever rejected you. Not to convince them to like you or give you a chance, but to maybe find some kind of satisfaction in being friends?"

Luka seemed to consider before ndoding, smiling. "Thank you"

Chat smiled back before his ring beeped in tandem with Ladybug's earrings. Fistbumping, they ran off in opposite directions.

\---

"Marinette.. I need to talk things out" Luka began softly, and she winced at the guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry.." she mumbled, looking down. He shook his head. "No no, it isn't your fault! Please - Don't feel obligated for my feelings" he smiled slightly. "I just want you to know that even if i am jealous and sad... I also am truly happy for you and him. I hope he truly manages to make you happy. And that even if you don't feel the same way truly for me and it'll be awkward between us for a while.. That we can be happy as good friends?"

She beamed, cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "Yeah. That... That sounds great. Thank you so much"

He nodded and waved before walking off, and she sighed, halfway between relief and exhaustion.

"That... It didn't do all too badly, all things considered.." she smiled. Tikki nodded. "In the end, definitely. But i hate that Hawkmoth uses people in such a truly vulnerable state... He has to be stopped as quickly as possible!"

Marinette nodded in agreed determination, fire sparking in her eyes. "Right!"


End file.
